


KIRALO LIMERICK

by MasterKyloHasRights



Series: KIRALO POETRY [4]
Category: Space Battles - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyloHasRights/pseuds/MasterKyloHasRights
Summary: a limerick





	KIRALO LIMERICK

There was a boy with ghosts in his head

Nightmares of evil and dread

His mother, she doubted

His father, he pouted

So now his whole family is dead


End file.
